Blood, Grimm And Cookies?
by SirWoofington
Summary: Ruby never asked for this kind of life, but it came calling. Accepted to Beacon 2 years earlier than expected, she learns that there is something lurking in the shadows of Vale, the same something that tore Summer away. She needs to be ready to protect herself and those she loves. And she will be, but at what cost?. Vampire!Ruby Au. Enabler.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Visit

**Chapter 1 - Unexpected Visit**

**Tick, Tick, Tick.**

The sound of metal slowly falling into place was the only thing Ruby could hear as she carefully twisted the screwdriver, She was doing the usual maintenance on the small but delicate mecha-shifting weapon that laid across her desk. A bright fluorescent light that sat upon her desk was the only thing illuminating the otherwise pitch-black room, Staring through a standing magnifying glass to get a better look at the gears inside. She knew that Yang wouldn't cause any damage to her gauntlets, but working on weapons was an easy way for her to forget that her 'sister' would be leaving for Beacon tomorrow, and that would bring along its own issues for the fledgling that she would rather put off until Tai got back from his mission later in the week.

"_It'll only be for two years,"_ she told herself. "_Two years without Yang around..."  
_With a sigh she pushed Ember Celica to the side of the desk, there was nothing else she could do to the gauntlets and it was obvious that it wasn't distracting her anymore. She laid her head down on her desk, with her arms folded on the back of her head as she started to get lost in thought. Although it wasn't long after that she could hear a pair of footsteps running towards her door, the same door that was knocked open with such force that she was sure the wall had to have been dented.

"Ruby!" Yang panted, the blonde's hands on her knees as she caught her breath.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" She asked as she raised her head, grabbing the pair of gauntlets as she got up from her desk and quickly made her way over.

"Ozpin. Kitchen. Meeting." She replied quickly, taking a deep breath before she started to jog her way back to the kitchen.

"_Ozpin is here? Why would he show up here the day before the start of classes?"_ Ruby thought to herself, picking up Cresent Rose from its place at the foot of her bed before she followed in the same direction Yang had ran. The first thing she noticed was the light grey haired man sitting across the table with a coffee mug pulled up to his lips, walking next to Yang she placed Ember Celica down in front of her.

"Ah, Thank you for joining us Miss Rose, since there isn't much time left and I must return to Beacon I will be blunt. I am inviting you to join your sister in coming to Beacon to train to become a huntress, among other things." The smug-looking professor said before taking a sip of his drink.

"Wait, what do you mean, she's invited to Beacon?" The blonde quickly said, her jaw dropping slightly as she stared at the man.

"Yeah! How can I get into Beacon, I'm two years too young!" Ruby quickly said, just as surprised as her sister.

"I mean exactly what I said, should you accept you will be welcomed to Beacon despite your relatively young age," He replied without any hesitation, taking another sip from his drink before setting it down on the table, his face adopting a more stern and cold form.

"I knew your mother, Summer Rose, even before the two of you knew her, including what she and Miss Rose here are." He slowly adjusted his glasses before sitting up, his right arm dropping to his side while his other rested along the top of the table.

There was a short hesitation, the realization of what the man just said setting into the minds of the two across the table from him. Ruby slowly backed up behind Yang before quickly disappearing into a black mist, before reappearing behind him, her scythe fully extended and mid-swing aimed for the man's throat. Although it did not manage to connect, instead the sound of metal on metal rang out through the kitchen, a cane placed between Crescent rose and himself.

"Miss Rose, please," He said calmly as if an attempt on his life was not just made, ruby not moving her scythe from its current position at all. "I don't wish you any harm, I am here to honour a promise I made to your mother.

"My mother?" Ruby asked out, hesitantly pulling her scythe away. It's shaft still tightly grasped in her hands, not wanting to get caught off guard. "What promise?"

"She asked me to take care of you, in the situation that someone or something may endanger you. I knew that one day I would have to honour that promise, not that I am opposed to it, after all, it is the elder's responsibility to care for the fledglings until they have been properly trained. While I do not believe the person who took your mother's life has been made aware of your existence, I do believe it has been too long without you being properly trained and fear that if you stay here you will meet a similar fate," he slowly lowered his cane before turning to face the soon to be huntress. "So I will ask again. Would you like to attend Beacon Academy?"

The room was filled with a familiar silence. One that all three could expect after what they had just been told. Ruby lost in thought thinking everything over while weighing her options. She glanced down at her red cape, her only memento of her late adoptive mother. Slowly sheathing Crescent Rose she hesitantly nodded. "Only if you agree to two things. One, you tell me how you know about me, and two, Yang gets to come as well."

"Of course, I never intended to remove Yang from this years initiates, and based on what Tai has told me neither of you should fail the initiation. To answer your first question, Summer was a student at Beacon and she entrusted you to me in the situation that she was unable to care for you herself, and while my heart may still beat, I do have some experience with your kind. While I may not look it I have been around for far longer than you know and have found out more than any other man on the planet. Now if you have any further questions you are welcome to ask me at Beacon, I do suggest that the two of you pack quickly and get to Vale on time tomorrow." With that he stood up, picking up his mug in his left hand and made his way towards the exit.

* * *

Now aboard an airship heading directly for Beacon Academy, Ruby stood in the shadow of her sister with her hood pulled over her face. Despite the fact that Ozpin dropped a bombshell of information on her and her sister the day before, she was still unable to wrap her head around everything.

"_How could he know about us? Mom always told me that it was dangerous if anyone found out, that we would be treated no better than the Grimm."_ She thought to herself, before feeling an elbow hit her side.

"Hey sis'! Can you believe we're heading to Beacon together?" Yang exclaimed excitedly before making he way over to one of the windows on the airship. "You can see everything from up here. I think I can even see Patch in the distance!"

With a small chuckle, Ruby joined her by the window, focusing her eyes she could barely make out the small island that they had left earlier that morning. "Yeah it's hard to believe that dad would let me come, we both know how protective he is of me."

"Well sis, there's no point second-guessing it now that we are about to arrive," Yang said, trying to lift her sister's spirits. "Don't worry, If anyone tries anything I'll be there to protect you instead." She said thrusting a thumb into her chest while wrapping her other arm around Ruby's shoulders, a warm grin on her face as she looked forward to the large school.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ruby said in response, smiling as a light blush came across her cheeks in Yangs embrace. She was about to say something else before a small hologram popped up in the middle of the airship, four panels each showing off the news in each cardinal direction. Information about different Dust robberies and kidnappings that have occurred in Vale over the past two weeks. Although it was quickly cut off by a Hologram of a young woman with blonde hair, glasses and a riding crop popped up in its stead. Clearing her voice the pre-recorded message began to play out.

"Greetings, my name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world. It is my duty to inform you that after landing you are to make your way to the auditorium of the main building for Professor Ozpin's orientation speech. Make sure to bring any luggage you have as the school will not be responsible for anything left on the airship." With a slight fizzle, the form disappeared, and it switched back to the news. Displaying something about the White Fang but whatever it was about must have been said earlier. Not much caring for whatever it was about Ruby made her way towards the exit ramp with a suitcase and Yang trailing behind her.

Almost immediately after they land a blonde boy rushes past the duo, almost fast enough to rival Rubys semblance before emptying the contents of his stomach into a nearby trashcan.

"What's his deal? Shouldn't he be some bigshot warrior who protects the innocent from the Grimm? Seems like to me he's the one who needs protecting." Yang joked playfully as others seemed to just ignore the man with his head inside of the bin.

"Yeah but... I can't help but feel sorry for him. Throwing up isn't very fun, I should know," She said, turning to his sister before she shrugged her shoulders."Plus if he's here then Ozpin must have seen something in him right? Maybe he will surprise us in class." Ruby says before she starts to walk towards the main building. "Come on Yang, let's not be late on the first day!" She said excitedly before disappearing into a cloud of rose pedals. Showing up at her sisters side not a minute later with a sheepish smile on her face as she scratched the back of her head. "Heh...sorry I got carried away."

Yang rolled her eyes before smiling down at the hyper fledgling. "Come on, I'll hurry up just don't go disappearing like that again. Let's hurry so we can pick out some good spots. I would hate to be stuck behind everyone." With that the duo, without the help of Rubys semblance, hurried towards the designated meeting spot. They hadn't arrived first but luckily enough they were able to pick out some spots near the stage. There weren't seats but a few other would-be students were already standing around talking amongst themselves.

Ruby, on the other hand, couldn't help but keep her eyes on everyone's weapons as they filed into the room over the course of an hour. She always told Yang that you could find out someone's personality based on their weapons. "They are an extension of ourselves!" she always told her, not that she listened after the fifth time. While Yang stood around talking to her friends from Signal. Although everyone's attention was quickly grabbed by the tapping of a microphone. Quickly turning to face the stage she saw Professor Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch standing on the stage, seemingly waiting for everyone's attention which took embarrassingly long for the room that was once filled with different conversations came to dead silence.

Clearing his throat, Professor Ozpin began."I'll keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy. The teacher's at this Academy can do nothing more than to point you in the right direction, to hope that in your time here that wasted energy will turn into resolve and purpose. Although they cannot make that change for you, you must be willing to dedicate yourself to your studies and honing your skills." With that he stepped away from the stage, his place at the microphone being taken by Glynda Goodwitch.

"For tonight you will gather in the ballroom, you may leave your belongings here. Tomorrow your initiation begins, make sure to properly eat tonight, the cafeteria will be open for the next few hours, as you will need all your strength for tomorrow morning. If you pass, your belongings along with the necessary supplies will be sent to your dorm rooms. Curfew is 11 pm, until then you may explore the school grounds. You are dismissed."

With that, the two on stage began to walk away and the auditorium was quickly engulfed in a sea of conversations with most of the students starting to leave the same way they entered. Except for the few students, including Ruby and Yang who stayed behind at first to find a suitable sleeping spot for the night. Dumping their stuff into one of the corners of the room they started to make there way out to explore the campus. Ruby constantly getting sidetracked by the weapons others carried around.

"Come on sis' you can't walk around drooling at the sight of somebody else's weapon." Yang teased, watching Ruby squirm as she tried to play it off.

"I-I'm not drooling at the sight of them! I'm just...interested in what others have come up with, especially since we didn't have that many students at Signal who were as creative as me"

"If you mean copying Uncle Qrow creativ-" She was quickly cut off by a punch to the arm.

"Don't call Crescent Rose a copy! I just.. borrowed the idea is all," Ruby said as she pulled her scythe from her back, swinging it open before resting it on her shoulders. "Plus I helped you design Ember Celica after all, didn't I?"

"Yeah you have a point there, but you should make an effort to make some new friends while you are here."

"Well... why would I need friends when I have you?" Ruby asked, staring at Yang with her puppy dog eyes, only to be met with Yang ruffling her hair. "Yaaaannggg, I've told you before not to do that!"

Rolling her eyes, Yang started to explore there new would be home. "Come on Ruby, let's see everything we can before we need to pack it in for the night.

They only had a few hours to look around campus, and those short hours seemed to pass in a flash. They explored the dorm areas, which were more like miniature apartments, and the main buildings where both classes and clubs would be held. Both purposely passed over the library not really being interested in doing any form of premature studying, and finally they stopped in the cafeteria for Yang could grab some dinner while Ruby just sat next to her fangirling over everything.

"-see how much space the forge has for customizing and creating weapons?! It's like four times bigger than Signal's with tools that we weren't even allowed to use alone before!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah but, you still used those machines without permission back at Signal to make Crescent Rose, didn't you?" Yang asked, taking another bite out of her sandwich.

"Well... Yeah, but now I don't need to worry about sneaking around to do it." Ruby said with a hint of pride mixed with embarassment, remembering hiding when Qrow had come to lock up the room. She had to call Yang to come break her out without getting caught.

They stayed in silence for the rest of the girls meal, Ruby keeping an eye out for people that stuck out in the cafeteria, but the most memorial was a rather loud girl who tried to break into the kitchen, screaming something about not having pancakes for the next four years. Luckily a young man dressed in green dragged her away before anything escalated.

"_I think I heard her scream something about breaking someone's legs."_ Ruby thought to herself, before being knocked out of thought by Yang.

"Come on, let's get back to our stuff and get some rest for tomorrow. Plus I want to make sure no one stole our spot." Nodding her head the duo made there way out of the cafeteria and started heading back towards the auditorium. By now Ruby had begun to get restless, they were in such a rush this morning and stunned from the news last night that she hadn't had a chance to feed yet, and being around so many people wasn't doing her hunger any favours.  
Quickly scanning the hallway in front of the two before checking behind them, making sure there wasn't anyone around she dragged Yang into one of the empty rooms and pressed her up against the wall.

Staring up into her lilac eyes, the first thing Yang noticed was that her once silver eyes have now instead turned a dark crimson, nearing on black.  
"Yang... I'm hungry... I need you." Ruby begged out in between breaths, the fledglings hunger slowly overcoming her other senses as she looked up at Yang pleadingly.

Yang could do nothing but awkwardly swallow the saliva gathering in her mouth as she stared down into the once silver eyes.  
"I know Ruby, we haven't really had time the last few days have we?" She closed her eyes as she tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck. "Go ahead and take as much as you need. You'll need it for initia-" She was cut off abruptly as Ruby wrapped her arms around Yang's shoulders, quickly sinking her teeth into the spot between her neck and shoulder, starting to deeply drink with her eyes closed. It didn't take long for Yang's legs to grow weak and give out, pulling the duo to the ground with Ruby still latched on. Her neck was a sensitive area for her and it didn't help that the loss of blood was weakening her. Making sure Ruby was sitting comfortably in her lap, she leaned against the stone wall as she bit back a moan, not wanting Ruby to hear her.

After a few more moments pass, Ruby reluctantly let go as she pulled her teeth out and started to lick up any of the remaining blood that dribbled out of her mouth. The two puncture marks closing quickly as her tongue passed over them. At this point, Yang is breathing heavily trying to compose herself, and slightly light-headed from blood loss, although her aura would fix that by the morning.

"Yang? Are you alright? I didn't take too much did I?" She asked worriedly as she pulled back.

'N-No...I'm fine, I just need a moment," Yang replied, taking a few deep breaths to steady her irregular breathing. Slowly opening her lilac eyes, smiling as she is met with Rubys regular silver eyes instead of the previous crimson. "I'm good now, are you ready to head back now or do you need another minute?"

Although she wasn't met with Rubys usual happy attitude, instead she stared downwards to their laps and mumbled something that Yang couldn't make out.  
"What was that?" She asked, slightly worried she may have upset her somehow.

"I said I'm sorry for always having to ask you for this..." She mumbled out slightly louder this time, the sadness obvious in her voice.

"Don't worry about it sis, I'm happy to give you my blood, honestly. I would rather you ask me and just be yourself instead of hiding away and starving."  
"_And because I love you." _She thought to herself, a small smile coming across her lips.

"I am too, but I'm worried that I might hurt you." Ruby followed with a whimper, scared that she may go too far one day.

"You won't hurt me, Rubes, I won't let you, I know you would never forgive yourself, and plus you are too careful to let yourself do it either." Yang said without hesitation, wrapping her arms around Ruby before pulling her into a hug.

"T-Thank you Yang" Ruby quietly said into her sister's chest as she curled up.

Yang couldn't help but feel a blush come across her face as she felt Ruby nuzzle up against her.  
"Of course sis, I want you to know I will always stand beside you, no matter what." She quietly mumbled out the last part as she looked up at the ceiling. She let out a shaky breath as she resisted the urge to confess. "_It wouldn't be right... Ozpin said she might be in danger, she has better things to worry about. I can't be selfish and tell her now after everything that's happened in the last two days... maybe, maybe in the future. I doubt she feels the same way anyways..."_

Letting out a sigh in defeat, her thoughts winning the silent argument she had with herself. "Hey, Ruby? You ready to go back yet?" She asked while looking back down from the ceiling but she didn't get a response. Carefully moving one of her hands to move Rubys hair out from the front of her face she was met with closed eyes and the slow rhythmic breaths into her own chest.

"_Asleep... of course, what a terrifying vampire you are. Out like a light the moment you finish a meal."_ A small smile came across her lips as her arm dropped back down to her sister's side. "_She's so adorable when she's asleep."_ She tried her best to stand up without waking Ruby, but she was out like a light so it didn't matter, nor did she care about the few glances she got from others as she carried her halfway across the campus back to their sleeping spot inside of the large auditorium. Gently placing her down against one of her bags as a pillow before wrapping her up in a blanket.

"Sleep well, we're going to need it for tomorrow."

* * *

***AN**

Alright so I know I said I was going to be putting more effort into Shattered, but I stumbled across a story and it has been on my mind non-stop. So I'm going to take my own twist on it.

The original story is **"The Burning Rose Bush"** by **'Lavits Dragoon'. **I strongly recommend you go check it out.

I have always been a fan of vampire stories, so when I stumbled across his I ended up binge-reading the entire thing in one night and faced the consequences of going to work tired the next morning.

Thanks to him, he has allowed me to use his setting and some of his scenes. Although I will be changing the majority of the story to how I would like. There will be similarities between the two. This is more a story for myself, but if others can find enjoyment than I will be happy.

Just... don't be mad at me for being late to updating Shattered, Aight? :D


	2. Chapter 2: Initiation

**Chapter 2: Initiation**

***Ruby**

I slowly woke up to an unfamiliar warmth. Nuzzling myself further into it before opening my eyes to see what it was, sometime throughout the night Yang managed to curl up with her arms around me. With a smile on my face, I closed my eyes, enjoying the rare warmth that only she somehow made me feel. Sadly it was short-lived as I started to hear others around me starting to get up to prepare for the day ahead of them.

Wait, other people getting up for the day?

I quickly let myself fade into the shadows of the dimly lit room, stretching as I quickly reappeared standing next to her with my arms stretching above my head. Almost immediately I looked around realizing what I had just done, but luckily I don't think anyone watched it happen.  
_"Note to myself, get out of her death grip without risking your identity as a mythical undead next time."_ With a sigh, I crouched down next to Yang and shook her shoulder in an attempt to wake her. "Come on Yang, or else you will be late to breakfast," Almost immediately Yang's eyes opened, bringing her hands up to her face to rub her eyes. "_I never could understand why she loved breakfast so much, whenever I eat something it just makes me feel sick, well besides water and cookies."_

"Nngg, I'm up, I'm up. Did dad make waffles again?" Yang asked drowsily as she sat up, stretching before taking a look around the room. "Oh right, we're at Beacon now, do you think they have waffles?"

"The extremely luxurious school that trains people to become the defenders of tomorrow by fighting the literal incarnate of evil?" I asked, staring down at her as she nodded her head. "I'm positive they will," I said with a slight laugh, reaching down to help her up. "Come on, let's go"

Yang gladly took the offer to help her get up, "So how did you sleep last night? You kinda passed out right after eating." She said with a playful grin.

"I uh...slept pretty well," Ruby said scratching the back of her head. "What about you?"

"Top 10 best nights, no doubt. Sleeping with you is like having a nice _cold_ pillow."

I slugged Yang in the shoulder out of embarrassment. "Not funny Yang!"

"What, I was serious. I like sleeping with you..." She muttered the last part barely audible even to my vampire hearing, but I could make it out.  
"Anyways! To the cafeteria" She said before she quickly walked away, and for a second I swear I saw her cheeks were bright red. "_Maybe she felt too hot at night?"_ I thought absentmindedly as I followed behind her.

* * *

Luckily it seemed things were a lot more peaceful this morning compared to last night, and by that I mean there was no loud chick screaming about pancakes. I let Yang go on ahead to get her own breakfast as I picked some seats out in the corner of the room that others seemed to avoid, well all but the Faunus students.

"_Guess even at Beacon people will look down on them, it sucks that I know how they feel but can't straight up tell them. Oh well, hopefully I can befriend a few once classes star- ooh! That girl there has a minigun!" _I thought to myself as I looked over to a table consisting of a rabbit Faunus and a woman dressed in a long brown shirt and a beret, sitting on the table was a massive minigun that seemed heavy even by looking at it from here. The rabbit was holding a camera taking multiple photo's of it from multiple angles. "_Maybe she's a weapon nut like me? I should definitely find time to talk to her." _I thought, making a mental note to myself.

"Did you alright find someone who caught your eye? Damn you work quick Rubes~" I jumped at the sound of the voice, looking over at Yang who sat down across from me at the table.

"W-What, no!" I quickly stammered out, poking both of my index fingers together as I looked at the table. "Just found a weapon that looks really cool..."

"Of course it's you and weapons," Yang responded before she started to pick at her meal. After a minute of silence passed she finally spoke up again. "Soo, could I ask you a question?"

"Hm? Sure, shoot." I said in return, slightly confused by her tone.

"Why did you attack Ozpin the other day, when he told us he knew about you and mom?"

I slowly tapped on the table, trying to find the right words. I knew she was eventually going to ask but it wasn't exactly something I wanted to answer.  
"Well... Mom told me that we have to be kept a secret and that only those we really trust to keep the secret could know. So I guess I panicked when he showed up out of nowhere and took it as a threat towards you and dad," Followed by quietly mumbling. "And if it means killing someone to keep you safe, then that's what I will do."

Yang just stayed silent at the new information, slowly pushing her food around with a fork as she thought.  
"Well, me and dad are probably tougher than anyone in this school, so I'm sure we will be just fine." She said with a bright smile as she looked up.

"Yeah, you are right. I should probably worry more about initiation than what if's," I said back, forcing a smile. _"I hope she doesn't hate me for being honest with her."_

_"_What do you think it's going to be? I don't think it's going to be as simple as Signals sparring test." I asked trying to get my mind off her previous question.

"It's probably going to be some kind of live test against Grimm, I hope it's something I can use my babies against."

"As long as you don't jam them again, I swear I have worked on Ember Celica more than I have Crescent Rose because _someone_ keeps breaking them."

"Oh come on sis, if I didn't let you do maintenance on them you would have gone crazy by being bored by now, or managed to create something even more absurd than Crescent Rose." She said with a cocky grin.

"Crescent Rose isn't absu-!"

"'She's a sniper scythe, you're one of the only two scythe wielders on this continent. No one else is crazy enough to try to use it."

I let out a huff, pulling Crescent Rose from my back in her compact mode as I gently ran my fingers across the flat surface that made up her face.  
"It's okay, she doesn't really mean that," I said staring down at her.

**"Can all students please make their way  
to the front gate for the beginning of initiation."**

"Oh looks like it's our time to shine Rubes, let's hurry back to the auditorium because I kinda forgot Ember Celica." Nodding my head I grinned as I picked up Yang, quickly disappearing into a cloud of rose petals, appearing in the auditorium within seconds. Placing Yang down I couldn't help but laugh as she stumbled around trying to gain her balance.

"R-Ruby, ngh, I told you not to do that when I'm not expecting it." She said while holding her stomach.

"Aww, what's the matter? are you going to be like vomit boy?" I asked, remembering the kid she joked about after the airship incident.

"N-No...maybe, I need a minute."

"Alright well just hurry up, we don't want to blow our chance by being late."

I gave Yang a moment to catch her bearings, in the meanwhile I pulled out Crescent Rose and went through my own gear making sure I had enough spare dust rounds. I wasn't sure how many we would need so I grabbed as many as I could comfortably carry. Shifting my scythe through all it's forms to make sure nothing was wrong and that it all functioned smoothly. Once Yang did the same we quickly ran out to the front gate, sadly without the use of my semblance this time. Although it was probably for the best because Yang was still looking a little green.

A few more students trickled in, including one blonde boy who tried to flirt with one of the girls, but she flat out rejected him without missing a single beat. "_That was kinda harsh, but why is he trying to flirt right before our test? Oooh, I wonder what his weapon is, I'll have to ask him later if he makes it."_

Shortly after, once all the students had gathered we started to get led by Glynda Goodwitch out of the school grounds, towards the forest.  
"So Yang, how do you think teams will get created? Do you think we get to pick or will it be a random draw?" I asked, hoping I would be able to partner up with her.

"I don't know, I heard some of the other students talking about it, but it seems like this year they kept it under wraps. Apparently a few years ago it got leaked and people created teams however they wanted."

In the distance I could make out Professor Ozpin, standing by what seemed to be a cliff. He was leaning on his cane while sipping from his mug, only once we got closer could I make out the small metal slabs lined up in a row on the edge.

"Students, each of you will pick one of the platforms to stand on. Please be quick we do not have all night." The headmistress spoke. I quickly chose the first open one I could reach, Yang standing next to me while the blonde boy, _"I really should figure out what his name is," was_ on my other side.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin began his speech, followed by Glynda.

"Now some of you may have heard the rumour about the assignment of teams, allow me to clarify. Each of you will be assigned teammates. Today."

"It will be in your best interest to pair up with someone you work well with, as they will be your teammate for the rest of your stay at Beacon. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing on the ground will be your teammate for the next four years."

I felt my stomach churn. "_The first person I find will be my partner for the next FOUR YEARS? I don't know anyone but Yang!" _I could feel panic setting in as I uneasily glanced next to me.

"Come on Ruby, It'll be fine." Yang cheered on, letting out a sigh I turned my attention back to the continuing speech.

"After finding a partner, you will have to make your way to the northern end of the forest, there you will find abandoned ruins with relics. Each pair must return to the cliff with a single relic. We will take what you come back with, along with your performance into consideration when grading you. Now I am sure I have wasted enough of your time, you have until nightfall to return. Oh, and one last thing, you will find opposition along the way. Do not, under any circumstance underestimate your foes. I fear if you do, that you will not be returning."

You could feel the mood drop as everyone took his words to heart. Swallowing uneasily I looked ahead into the forest, and no matter how hard I strained I couldn't see the ruins from there. "_Drop into a Grimm infested forest, find someone who I may not even get along with for four years, make it to some abandoned area, then return. By nightfall. Easy right?" _I let out a nervous laugh. I didn't even hear Goodwitch telling us to get ready, nor did I notice the others get flung off the platform until it was my turn.

* * *

I could hear the sound of Ember Celica blasting off shots, and I could barely make out the yellow dragon flying across the treetops. Frowning as I knew I would be far behind I watched ahead to where I would be landing, and just before making contact with a tree I let my body disperse into black mist, falling into the shadows without taking any damage from the fall.

Cold, was one way to describe what this place looked like, dark would be another word. Yet it was oddly comfortable. Entering it was easy, it was one of the few things I had accidentally stumbled across by myself as I was trying to train my semblance. I remember how terrified I was as I tried to yell at Yang and Tai to get their attention when they seemingly ignored me. Luckily, just like my other traits, it seems to be powered by blood I drink, so once I run out of fuel I popped back into a solid form. It took a few days, and I was starving afterwards, but luckily I didn't get trapped.

"_Now just to find Yang and partner up with her."_ I thought to myself as I took off running in the last direction that I saw her.

It didn't take long for me to hear the sound of fighting, but I choose to ignore it. Everyone here is training to be a huntsman and should be able to handle themselves. That was until I heard the familiar sound of Ember Celica being shot off. Making myself reappear in the normal world I ran through the bushes excitedly, only to come face to face with an Ursa being thrown through multiple trees. Quickly unsheathing Crescent Rose, placing her behind me I shot off once to gain a burst of momentum. Swinging my arms around my back I brought the blade of the scythe around the Grimms throat, quickly decapitating it before it managed to react. Looking around quickly for any other threats I noticed the bushes rustling, pulling my scythe around my back to get ready to shoot off again, that was until I saw the familiar golden strands of hair. Placing Crescent Rose back into its holster in the small of my back. Throwing myself at the emerging figure.

"Yang!" I yelled, knocking us both to the ground while giggling.

"Ruby! I thought I heard you shoot. I wanted to finish off that Grimm though he ruined my hair!" She huffed, her frown quickly turning into a smile.

"Please tell me you don't already have-"

"Sorry, someone beat you to me." I frowned hearing her, looking up as I heard two more sets of approaching footsteps, the first figure was a huntress dressed in all black with a small amount of white underclothes. Although what attracted my attention the most was the black bow she wore on her head. Followed by someone dressed in a white dress and heels. Although the second girl's face seemed to contort into something sour as she looked down at me.

"_Someone is trying to fight Grimm in heels? That's not going to end well."_

"Of course I am stuck with a child, listen here," She said as she approached me and Yang, I quickly pulled myself up off the ground. "You better not slow me down, got it?"

"Hey, don't talk about her like that!" Yang said when she heard me get called a child, but she got no response.

"Y-Yes?" I said, but it came out sounding like a question. She huffed and threw her arms down obviously disappointed with the answer I gave.

"So, now that we all have a partner. How about we make our way towards the abandoned area Ozpin was talking about?" The girl clad in black said, I slowly nodded my head.

"That is our mission, after all, no reason to sit around here waiting for more Grimm," I said quickly, helping Yang to her feet before I looked into the sky, taking into account where the sun was in order to find which way was north. "Come on guys, north is this way." I said pointing in a direction, before pulling Crescent Rose out again starting to walk in the direction I pointed.

"Wait, why should we be following a child? She doesn't even look old enough to be in Beacon! How do we know she isn't leading us the wrong way?" The white haired girl blurted out.

"Calm down Schnee, she isn't wrong and-"

"Schnee? Do you have no respect! My name is Weiss."

"Respect? Not after the controversies over your father's company, the shady business deals and the overall disregard for the faunus workers," The raven haired girl started to follow behind me. "Come on Yang, Let's get going before we fall behind." Reluctantly Weiss started to follow us once she saw none of us cared for her outburst, and I don't think she was too keen on being alone in the forest.

"My name is Ruby by the way," I said turning to the girl who sided with me.

"Blake, nice to meet you. I assume you already knew Yang?"

"Yup, We were raised together." I said, popping the P.

"Really? You two look nothing alike." She replied in disbelief, looking between the dark black hair with red tips of ruby, contrasted with the bright yellow of Yang.

"We were both adopted when we were young." Yang quickly said, keeping an eye behind us to our left, while Weiss kept an eye on our right. Myself and Blake keeping an eye ahead.

"Oh, Sorry for-" Blake began.

"Don't worry about it, you aren't the first to ask." Yang quickly said, cutting her off.

"Wait, everyone stop." I said quickly, looking around the thickly wooded area ahead of us. My eyes flashing crimson for a brief second as I look between the bushes and trees, making sure I was ahead of everyone so no one could notice. Making out the vague look of multiple Beowolves laying in wait for us.

"What is it?" Yang asked, cocking her gauntlets back in a ready position.

"There are Grimm ahead of us, and it's too crowded for me to use Crescent in these trees." I said pointing in the direction that I saw them.

"Of course my partner would be useless..." I could hear Weiss mutter from behind. Gripping the edge of my cape in annoyance as I tried to ignore her.

"Me and Blake can deal with them if they attack, for now let's just go around." Yang said, keeping her eyes focused on where I had been pointing. Our group taking a minor detour around the area, wanting to avoid all the fighting we could and just accomplish our task.

* * *

We managed to keep fighting to a minimum as we made our way through the forest, unfortunately running into a group of Beowolves that Blake and Weiss quickly dispatched, apparently Weiss' semblance is glyphs, being able to do a wide variety of things. Although it seems like it takes her too long to prepare them, maybe she wasn't taught how to properly use them on the fly? I didn't get to see Blakes though, she is super fast and uses a sword and pistol. Yang and I fought off an Ursa that we accidentally woke up, if you count a Beowolf knocking Yang into it's sleeping body an accident. I was stuck only shooting at it though since I can't properly spin the scythe in the middle of all these trees.

For most of the trip I spent my time talking to Blake, she apologized for leaving me stuck with Weiss, apparently she's from some rich family up in Atlas, I'll have to remember to ask her about it later, since we are partners now after all. On the bright side, Blake seems to like me while on the downside I don't think Weiss enjoys having me as her partner. But hey she doesn't know me yet so maybe I just have to give her time to open up?

Coming across a small clearing full of marble pedestals, with chess pieces placed on top of each of them. Although most were missing at this point, only a rook, two knights, and a queen remaining. Since Blake and I were the first ones to arrive we both picked up one of the knights, while Weiss and Yang were busy talking to each other. I was about to open my mouth when I could hear the loud impact of heavy footsteps approaching, followed by the rustling of bushes as an Ursa came stumbling into the clearing. Yang was the first to react, but before she was able to attack it fell face first into the ground and started to turn into mist with a girl quickly scampering off it's back to inspect it.

"Aww, it's broken.." She said sadly.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" I could hear someone else ask. I didn't really care who said it, I was more impressed that someone had the guts to ride a Grimm.

"Nora. Please never do that again." Another voice said, this time from a man who appeared from behind the fading Ursa, his hands on his knees panting.

"_He must have chased after her,"_ I thought to myself. "_Hopefully those two aren't a pair, they don't seem like they would get along very well."_ I watched her skip over to the pedestals before grabbing a piece, before gleefully skipping back to the guy. "_Partners.. Poor guy I hope he can manage."_

_"_Come on, Let's get going," I heard my partner say, I think she said her name was Weiss, as she started to march back towards the cliff. "I swear if I get a bad grade because you are too slow". She grumbled out, more so to herself than the party behind her.

I looked at her with a grin before facing Yang, she must have overheard Weiss as well because she nodded her head. "Well, You heard her guys. I'll catch up with you later!" I said before tapping into my semblance, speeding off in a cloud of rose petals, reappearing in front of Weiss.

"What the-!"

"I'm not slow, See? You don't need to worry about me." I said with a grin. Which was only met with a scowl.

"Oh boy, the child has a speed semblance." She pushed on ahead of me, gripping onto my cape in annoyance. I waited until she passed through some bushes to unfurl Crescent Rose, swinging her clean through a nearby tree out of anger before placing her on the magnetic holster in the small of my back, following in the direction Weiss disappeared.

Needless to say, the trip back was uneventful, not to mention it was taking a lot longer than it should have been. I was positive Weiss was taking us around in circles, making mental notes of the same bushes, trees and bird nests that I have already spotted. I tried to stay quiet about it for as long as I could, I could already tell this girl didn't like me and I didn't want her to have any reason to yell at me, but at the same time the sun already making its way down and I didn't want to spend our final hours wandering around the woods lost.

"Weiss. Do you know where we are going?"

"Of course I know where we are going, you dolt!" She looked around, walking one direction before stopping to take another look around.

"Ruby..?" A voice asked out from behind me, my hand instinctively going behind me as I spun around to look at who snuck up on me, only to be greeted by Blake.

"Oh hey Blake-"

"Oh hey, Ruby! What are you guys still doing out here?" A joyful voice said, from none other than Yang as she came up behind her partner. "I was sure you would be able to make it back to the cliff by now."

Letting out an awkward laugh as I scratched my head, I looked back to the still pacing Schnee. "Yeah... someone," I said motioning towards Weiss. "Think's she knows where we are going, I don't think she wants to admit she's lost."

Blake looked at me for a moment before calling out to Weiss. "Hey, Schnee! Let's stick together. Come on I know the way to the meeting spot."

"I don't need your help, I know where I'm going!" She called back angrily. Only to be met with a deadpan look from the rest of us.

"Alright, lead the way, Blake right?" I asked as I turned towards her, she nodded her head before the three of us started to walk off.

"W-Wait for me!" A voice called out from behind, but none of us cared to look back. Well, I gave her a glance now and then, she was my partner after all. It wouldn't do any good for my grading if I left her alone, and I didn't want to mess up my chances of making it into Beacon.

* * *

"So then, right after our ship landed he went running out," Yang was talking to Blake, retelling the events from the previous day among other stories from Signal.

***Boo- Boom***

It was faint and if it wasn't for my sensitive hearing I wouldn't have noticed it. "_Wait, how did Blake manage to sneak up on me? I'll have to ask her about that later."_

_"_and started to throw up before even reaching the-"

"Yang, Quiet. I hear someone fighting up ahead." I cut her off, I got a suspicious glance from Weiss but Yang didn't question it, instead she immediately got Ember Celica into its gauntlet forms preparing for a fight.

"Why should we have to worry about someone else's fight?" Weiss questioned, a bit of venom in her tone.

"Because I heard it come from the direction of the cliff, you know, the spot we have to regroup? Come on let's go." I said back almost immediately, starting to run in that direction without caring for a response.

It didn't take long for me to see what was causing the commotion, ahead of us in a clearing two pairs were in the middle of a battle. One fighting, or more appropriately holding off a Grimm Deathstalker as they did there best to avoid its multiple attacks. The other was trying to distract a Nevermore that was constantly divebombing both groups trying to pick off a straggler. I didn't waste any time, letting myself dissolve into a shadow I cleared the distance towards the deathstalker nearly twice as fast as my semblance would have allowed. Letting myself reappear directly behind it with Cresent Rose already spun behind me, I pulled the trigger and plunged the blade into the base of it's stinger, firing once more it ripped the blade out of its body. I felt invigorated at first, happy I was able to do some damage to the elder Grimm. My face was filled with shock when I realized all I had done was tear away at its armoured hide.

"Move!" I heard a voice call out, breaking me out of my shock just in time for me to bring Crescent Rose up to my chest in a defensive stance to block the swinging claw. Being knocked backwards and onto the ground twenty feet away by the force alone.

"Jaune, distract it again!" A female voice called out as multiple rifle rounds rang out into the air. Looking over I watched a scrawny looking guy run between me and the deathstalker, holding a shield in front of him to block a strike from the stinger. Looking to the other side of the clearing I could see the unlikely pair from earlier, specifically the one who had the balls to ride an Ursa, holding a grenade launcher while launching explosive dust up into the air at the Nevermore. Looking between the two fighting the Deathstalker and the two fighting the oversized bird, I decided to help take out the bird. Using my semblance to dash away I planted the blade of Crescent Rose into the ground to slow me down. Tilting her upwards into the air I pulled back on the bolt, pressing a bullet on the shaft to pop out an optical sight, taking aim before firing off burn round after round hoping to do some damage.

I guess I pissed it off, because it started to dive towards me. "_Fuck, Fuck. Why did I put the blade so far into the ground."_ I thought to myself as I yanked on Crescent Rose, my eyes flashing red as I gave one final yank that freed the blade. "_Yang would kill me if she knew how much I kept tapping into that power..."_

Although it was unnecessary, a flash of bright pink coming from my right as I heard someone yell out. The side of the Nevermore's face being crushed by the girl who had the grenade launcher before crashing into the ground. "_Ohh, I'll **definitely** need to ask her about that once this is over."_ I thought to myself as I launched myself forward with my semblance, pulling the trigger to add to my momentum as I started to spin through the air towards the Nevermore. Luckily it wasn't nearly as armoured as the Deathstalker and my blade was able to cleave straight through and removing the birds right wing as I flew straight past it. It let out an unearthly cry of pain as it attempted to no avail to take off. Looking past it I could see the boy who was partners with her running at it with two SMG's in his hands, emptying all his rounds into its face, or at least trying too. Closing my eyes to steady my breath I racked a new round into Crescent Rose before placing her behind me. I looked ahead at the duo trying to finish off the Nevermore, unfortunately the bullets had no effect to break through its skin so it did nothing but cause it to become enraged. That's when I noticed the girl staring past the nevermore at me, her face adopted a grin before she looked back towards the Grimm. I didn't understand until I saw it thrust it's head forwards in an attempt to bite her, which she easily side-stepped. Swinging her hammer around her body it collided with the side of it's head forcing it to lurch sideways.

Taking the opportunity, I activated my semblance at the same time as I pulled the trigger. The immediate burst of speed sending me flying towards the Grimm at an unbelievable speed. A speed that was quickly stopped as my blade connected with it's neck, slicing through it's rough body in one clean motion. Panting I turned around to see it's body, in it's three pieces, start to dissolve into a black mist. The girl running towards me while laughing.

"That. Was. Awesome!" She said giddily. I just smiled back before turning to look at the duo who was fighting the Deathstalker, only to find that it was already half dissolved. The duo along with the three I left behind just staring at us. Weiss stomping over with her face being nearly as red as my cape.

"You are so childish! and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style," She started and finished with a sigh, I only looked towards the ground as I placed Crescent Rose back onto her holster. "Look, if we're going to do this, we have to do it as a team. You can't just go running off on your own!"

"I know! I just wanted to be able to make a difference..." I yelled at first, quickly becoming embarrassed at my outburst, mumbling the rest of my sentence. Weiss just stared at me for a few seconds before letting out a breath.

"Look, I know I can be a bit...d," Weiss started, slowly dragging out the sound. "Ifficult, but if you stop trying to show off by going on your own, I'll be... _nicer._ As much as I hate to admit it... you did a good job."

I turned and looked up at her with a smile, but her hand was quickly thrust between us. "But that doesn't make up for you running off alone, you could've been hurt!"

"Ease off Weiss, Look on the bright side. We all made it back to the cliff, so let's stop _yanging_ around here and head on up." Yang said happily as she and Blake came up to join the rest of us. Her pun was met with a collective sigh from everyone but herself.

* * *

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR," Ozpin began, we were all back in the auditorium and he was now assigning our teams. "Led by, Jaune Arc!"

I watched as one of the girls on stage, Pyrrha I think, slugged Jaune in the shoulder causing him to fall over. Yang couldn't help but let out a laugh she was holding in.

"Vomit boys the leader? Oh this will be gre-" I hit her stomach with my elbow to get her to be quiet, as their team was coming down off the stage.

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long," As he called our names we made our way onto the stage, I could barely make out the audience from all the lights being flashed onto us from above. "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose!"

His final words, as simple as they were caused my stomach to churn. "_I was the leader? I got in two years early! Are you insane!"_ I let out an awkward laugh as I was tightly hugged by Yang. As we made our way off the stage I could see Weiss fuming with anger, not once looking in my direction. "_This won't go well..."_ I thought to myself as we lined up with the other new teams.

Ozpin slowly walked to the front of the stage, taking a sip from his mug as he stared down at each and every single one of us. "Now that you have all passed initiation, you have found yourself on a new path. On this path you will have your brothers, and sisters, that stand beside you with you every step of the way. Train, Study, do the best you can to become the best you could possibly be." He slowly started to walk back, before turning around one last time to stare at the audience.

"Oh, and welcome to Beacon."

* * *

***AN**

Sheeesh two chapters in one day, hopefully you guys liked it!  
One thing I did figure out, Is that I completely suck at writing fight scenes, as I purposely avoided a few of them in this chapter... I'll do my best to work on that!

Let me know what you guys think, Every review is welcome. Especially if it's one telling me something I messed up, or if you guys believe I could do something better.

I plan on going into better detail about Ruby and her... '_powers'_ in one of the future chapters, It's a little finicky and I'm taking ideas from multiple different sources but they will all have to do with rather dark origins. Writing a character that could move through, or with shadows has been something i've been wanting to do for a while and im hoping I can incorporate it in a fluid manner.

Anyways, Thank you all for reading. Trust me it means more than you could possibly imagine when I see that my stories have recurring viewers.

Lastly, Thank you **Lavits Dragoon, **for inspiring me, and allowing me to use his story idea in my own way.


End file.
